


Spring Festival

by artemisDisciple



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Collars, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisDisciple/pseuds/artemisDisciple
Summary: Ienzo has a few surprises for his boyfriend for the spring festival.





	Spring Festival

Demyx sat down on the couch, putting his arms behind his head as he leaned back and let his eyes drift closed with a sigh. He could hear Ienzo changing, and his thoughts wandered to the idea of surprising him with a hug from behind. He loved it when Ienzo got embarrassed about the littlest things, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen the other boy naked before. They had been together quite a while after all.

 

“Um, Demyx, what do you think?” Came Ienzo’s voice from the doorway of their bedroom, and Demyx’s eyes opened again as he sat up. He blinked a few times to fully take in the sight before him.

 

Ienzo stood wearing a cute frilly lingerie outfit. He had a pair of rabbit ears on his head, and the outfit consisted of two separate pieces. The top left most of his midriff exposed to the cool night air, and the bottom was the shortest miniskirt with built-in panties. There was a cute black bow at his throat, and he turned to let Demyx see the bunny tail in the back. His face was bright red from his nerves. It was incredibly cute and Demyx had to swallow before opening his mouth.

 

“You look great, babe,” he managed. “What’s the occasion?”

 

“I’ve been researching the spring festival traditions and it says that rabbits are very common symbols for the season,” He crossed to stand in front of Demyx, the clinical tone helping to calm his nerves. “They’re also...um...fertility symbols…” He lowered his eyes.

 

Demyx reached out to take his beautiful boyfriend’s hand and softly tug him closer. Ienzo settled in Demyx’s lap, straddling him with a leg on either side. The blonde leaned in to place gentle kisses on the other in every place he could reach, his lips first, his cheek, then working down his neck to his shoulder. Between each kiss, he spoke, “You. Are. So. Fucking. Cute. And. Hot. Right. Now. You. Can’t. Even. Imagine. How. Turned. On. I. Am.”

 

Each small kiss sent a tremor through Ienzo, and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck to let him work. He could feel the growing bulge between his legs and let out a small breath. The blue haired boy leaned in to press their lips together and a soft whine from the blonde tingled down his spine. Ienzo shifted his hips enough to give his boyfriend some friction, and another gasp came from Demyx.

 

“Ahh- Ienzo..”

 

“Yes?” The blue haired boy was nearly purring.

 

“Ngh, can I please have more?”

 

Ienzo ran his hands over Demyx’s chest over his shirt. “More what?”

 

“Touch me…more...please,”

 

Ienzo smiled shyly. He could get used to Demyx like this. He helped the blonde remove his shirt so he could play with his nipples. Ienzo kissed Demyx’s neck as he rolled the sensitive flesh between his fingers.

 

Demyx’s head fell back against the couch with a stuttered moan under his boyfriend’s attention. His own hands running up Ienzo’s legs to his ass, which Demyx squeezed lightly. Ienzo shifted on his lap again, and the blonde had to stop himself from whimpering.

 

Ienzo grew bolder with each little noise his boyfriend made, and soon he was leaving small love bites on the musician’s skin. He refused to stay still on Demyx’s lap, moving his hips every couple of moments to give the other more friction. Despite there being more than one layer of fabric between them, Demyx could feel Ienzo getting wetter. In his haze, the blonde gripped Ienzo’s hips hard and bucked upwards, startling the other boy.

 

“Ah-  _ Demyx, _ ”

 

“Ien..please,” he was panting now, “You’re making it...so hard...to stay still…”

 

The blue haired boy tsked his tongue as he got back up from the couch. “I almost forgot, I got you something else. Be a good boy and stay here while I get it,” and Ienzo disappeared into the bedroom again.

 

Demyx hardly had a moment to catch his breath before his boyfriend returned with something in his hand. A black leather band. Ienzo settled over Demyx’s aching erection again as the scientist wrapped his arms around his boyfriend with another kiss. When he pulled away Demyx felt that the leather had been buckled around his throat. The feeling of it against his skin sent another shiver through him. “What’s this?” His hand came up to tug at it.   
  
“A collar, for my favorite pet,” Ienzo purred as he licked his boyfriend’s ear. Demyx groaned and his hand went back to the other boy, soft touches down Ienzo’s spine that made the blue haired boy hum contentedly. The blonde could feel the tension as his erection strained against the fabric of his pants, but he let Ienzo take control.

 

The scientist put a few love bites on the man underneath him as he continued to play with his sensitive nipples, more moans from Demyx. The blondes hands roamed soft skin and satin as he struggled to keep still. He whispered the other’s name like a prayer.

 

Ienzo reached down to unzip Demyx’s pants and pull out his dick, as the scientists hands touched his flushed erection Demyx couldn’t help but thrust into his hand on reflex. “Ngh!”

 

A smile touched Ienzo’s face, this was one of his favorite ways to see Demyx, a blush coloring his cheeks, and eyes glazed over. The scientist gave his boyrfriend a few light strokes before he adjusted his hips to place it between his legs, rubbing against the satin fabric of his panties as he ground their hips together. “How is this, Demyx?” he hummed, the delicious friction sending electricity through him.

 

“Ngh...Ien..ah...” Demyx was getting lost, the hands on his chest, the soft and damp cloth against his groin, and the sight of his boyfriend drinking in every little noise and twitch had him desperate for more. “It feels so good…”

 

Ienzo placed another kiss on Demyx’s lips as he retreated, getting back to his feet. The blonde let out a small whine as his boyfriend left, but the spark of mischief in Ienzo’s eye had him curious enough to remain where he was.

 

The scientist went and grabbed a bottle of lube out from their bedroom, along with a long piece of ribbon. He set the lube on the table and climbed back atop his pet, pulling him into another kiss as he tied Demyx’s hands behind his head. The blonde didn’t resist, but he did buck his hips into Ienzo as the blue haired boy worked. “Demyx, you’re so impatient,” Ienzo chastised when he broke their kiss.

 

“You’re too cute, Ien,” Demyx managed through his labored breathing. “I can’t help it…”

 

Ienzo smiled and placed a few more open-mouthed kisses on Demyx’s neck and shoulder, the night air making the skin underneath tingle. His hand returned to Demyx’s erection, and on contact the blonde shuddered in delight with a sound.

 

“Please…” Demyx breathed. “Let me have more…”

 

“You haven’t been behaving very well,” Ienzo’s smile is mischievous, the hint of Zexion peeking through. He picks up the bottle from where he left it and pops it open.

 

“I’ll be good, I promise-” the blonde fights the urge to tug at his restraints as Ienzo lets a tiny amount of cold lube drip onto his heated flesh. Words escape him, “Ah—!” 

 

With his free hand Ienzo took a finger and spread the lube across the tip of Demyx’s dick, the blonde trembling with the effort of holding still. His erection throbbed in response to the touches and Demyx let out another ragged moan. “Please Ienzo, I can’t…”

 

“Hmm?” Ienzo answered teasingly. “Something the matter, Dem?” He poured a little more lube out to keep spreading it, using two fingers to cover the length of his prize.

 

“Ngh...ahh, Ienzo... _ please, _ ” He’s squirming in his seat, a task only made more difficult with the weight of the scientist on his lap.

 

“You look so cute like this,” he encircles Demyx’s dick with his whole hand, giving a few strokes to make sure the lube has been spread properly, Demyx bucks his hips again, desperate for the contact.

 

“Ienzo,” he panted, words thick in his throat. “I need more...I’m going crazy,”

 

The blue haired boy smiled as he leaned in to lick Demyx’s ear. The blonde shivered underneath him and a spark traveled straight in-between Ienzo’s legs. “Do you want to be inside me?” He purred into Demyx’s ear.

 

“ _ Yes,” _ Demyx breathed, he nearly came just from the situation he found himself in. Ienzo on top of him, teasing him to his breaking point. “ _ Its all I want, Ien, please..” _

 

Ienzo sat up straight, shifting to pull the panties out of the way of his entrance, he used the hand already slicked with lube to tease himself, pressing his soaked entrance against Demyx’s length with a soft sigh. “Is this what you want, pet?”

 

Every touch was tugging Demyx closer to the edge, and he was losing his grasp of words through the fog of desperation, but he managed to answer, “Please, let me serve you,”

 

“Alright,” Ienzo positioned Demyx’s weeping head against the soft folds of his entrance, and then he took a seat in Demyx’s lap, taking him in to the hilt. 

 

Demyx let out a keening moan as Ienzo’s body welcomed him, and the scientist wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck to steady himself. Their lips met again, and they pressed close to each other. Ienzo, savoring the feeling of being full.

 

Then the moment passed, and the fire in Demyx wouldn’t be denied, with each twitch inside Ienzo he felt the pressure in his gut build and he wanted to make Ienzo feel even better. He thrust up into the boy on his lap experimentally, and Ienzo melted, breaking the kiss with a breathy moan.

 

Demyx grinned and moved to bring his tied wrists over Ienzo’s head, draping them over his boyfriend’s shoulders. He pulled the scientist into another kiss as he thrust again, reaching for the sweet spot.

 

“Ah— Demyx…” Ienzo whimpered, not expecting the other’s eagerness.

 

“Let me make you feel good, Ien,” He answered as he grazed his teeth against Ienzo’s shoulder, he picked up the pace of his thrusts. 

 

“Demyx..” Ienzo clung to his boyfriend, matching the rhythm as best as he could, he angled his hips so Demyx could ram right into his sweet spot and he let out a cry when the blonde hit it dead center. “Ngh..ah! T-there—! H-harder...”

  
Ienzo could feel the light tremor in his body as the friction between the two of them built to a fever pitch. Demyx doing his best to comply with his boyfriend’s request. They were a mess of labored breathing and desperation. Demyx grinned and bit down on the skin in front of him and he continued to drill into that same spot.   
  


“Ahhh...Demyx, I-I’m close—!” Ienzo was riding Demyx like a ship in a storm, clinging to him as though his life depended on it, and when he felt the teeth against his skin he couldn’t help but let his head fall forward, forehead against the plush back of the couch.

 

The blonde was reaching his own threshold and the sounds coming from Ienzo were only spurring him on. A few more thrusts and he was spent, spilling his cum deep into the boy on top of him with a cry. “Ngh..Ien—Ah!”

 

Ienzo climaxed mere moments later, drunk on the sensations coursing through him. “Demyx-!”

 

Their combined orgasm reverberated between them, and they both hovered there, savoring each other’s pleasure.

 

They collapsed into a tired heap on the couch. Ienzo reached around and undid the restraints on Demyx’s wrists and then nuzzled into his neck, still on his lap. Demyx placed a soft kiss on Ienzo’s shoulder, where a red bite-mark was starting to form. Both of them were still breathing heavily from their exertion. “Love you, Ien..”

 

“I love you, too, Dem..” Ienzo was worn out already, and his eyes were falling shut as his heart rate slowed.

 

The blonde smiled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. It was a bit awkward, but he managed to pick up Ienzo and carry him to the bedroom, where their giant, soft bed waited for them.

 

He laid Ienzo down on his side and placed gentle kisses all over the boy’s face as he brushed the hair out of his eyes and removed the bunny ears. Another kiss on his shoulder as he adjusted the clothes to not bother Ienzo in his sleep and then went and changed into his own pajamas. When he came back, the boy was sound asleep.

 

Completely adorable. And Demyx was so utterly in love.

 

He crawled in bed beside the scientist, pulling him close to his chest. Even in his sleep, Ienzo shifted to cuddle close to the blonde. Demyx gave Ienzo one last sleepy kiss on the top of his head. “Night, Ien.”


End file.
